Fledgling
by Renji-sama
Summary: Dean wakes with excruciating pain in the middle of the night and is unable to explain the changes happening to his body. Castiel tries to find an explanation for the phenomenon, but is unable to say why. Destiel in later chapters. Lotsa Wing!kink. I really just suck at summaries and well... Everything. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So wow. I haven't written anything in a while. As you can see, my fandom has shifted. Supernatural caught me off guard, swept me up, and took me away to a beautiful place of Destiel and Winchester feels. I am completely and totally infatuated with the one man they call Misha Collins, and the way he developed Castiel's character. HE'S JUST PRETTY, OKAY? Anyway… I still can't believe people are looking at my fanfics and visiting my page WAT WAT IT'S BEEN LIKE A YEAR SINCE I UPLOADED ANYTHING. HOW. WHY. I won't really ask. Just know I love each and every one of you out there that still reads my stuff, even if it is just for the pr0nz. Now, let me bore you to death with this obnoxious author's note that no one will probably read but OH WELL. This fanfic will actually have a bit of plot LE GASP I know! Don't worry, the SEXEH time will come (HAR HAR) sooner rather than later. AKA next chapter.

Sorry for any OOCness that is bound to happen.

I don't own any characters and blah blah blah. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN, GOVERNMENT GAIZ.

Rated M for Mmmmm yaoi

Don't like yaoi? SIMPLE! Click the back button and we can all still be friends of magical rainbows and marshmallow-pooping unicorns! On the other hand, if you _do_ like yaoi, SIMPLE! KEEP SCROLLING!

Please review, since this is my first fanfiction in a long while.

***

It started in the middle of the night, a hot, burning sensation that crawled up Dean's spine and settled over his back. All he felt after that was pain, excruciatingly so, as if someone were trying to rip his shoulder blades from underneath his skin and bare his very soul. He tossed and turned all night, trying to get comfortable enough to fall back asleep on the lumpy motel mattress. Instead, the pain became too much and clouded his senses, finding relief only once he had blacked out during some ungodly hour of the morning.

Waking when light finally filled the sky; he found the pain to be gone. Had he dreamt it? Was it just a horrible flash back from hell? Did Sammy see?

Sam looked as dorky as usual, all gangly limbs and long hair that drooped in his eyes. Nothing out of the ordinary. He didn't make any comments besides a "Good morning" so Dean didn't bring up the issue. Breakfast was quick and greasy as it usually was for Dean, and when he finished he made his way to the bathroom.

He was still so grimy from yesterday's hunt of some sort of swamp spirit, and was glad to finally peel off his nearing rancid shirt. He threw it on the ground in a crumpled pile before something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. There, in the mirror, was himself, his back to be precise. His eyes widened slightly as he noticed that exactly where he had felt the excruciating pain the night before protruded two sets of inky plumes. He tentatively reached around; touching them to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

They were made of puffy black feathers, he concluded, trying to pull one out. But it held fast to his skin, and hurt as if someone was pulling on his hair. Sighing deeply, he knew that if anyone would know about this, it would be Castiel, his angel companion. Deciding to ignore it for now, he stepped into the shower, water falling on the fuzzy feathers sprouting from his back, sending a new wave of sensation to his brain. The new feeling surprised him a little, being unused to it. He was completely baffled and a little freaked out at the whole ordeal… to put it lightly.

Thus, he decided to keep it a secret from Sam, for as long as he possibly could.

When he got out of the shower he quickly put on a clean t-shirt and flannel button-up, then his leather jacket, hoping the layers would hide what was on his back. The brothers went about the next hunt as usual finding a nest of vampires who refused to go 'vegetarian' and taking them out before another pile of human bodies was found discarded and drained.

Castiel made no appearance the entire day, and didn't even stop in to check on them like he normally did at night. Dean was concerned, and a little disappointed, that he hadn't seen the angel yet.

That night was the same as the one before, or possibly worse than, the pain rippling from his shoulder blades out to his entire body. Dean had to bury his face in his pillow; it was so extreme he nearly started to cry out. Rolling onto his stomach, he found it lessened the ache between his shoulders slightly, the origin of his plight, and was in a more comfortable position than the night prior. It still didn't stop him from blacking out sometime in the night.

When the day broke through the window, Dean groaned and rolled over only to roll back on his stomach again. The things on his back seemed to of doubled in size over the night, and he quickly reached behind him to survey his shoulders.

The soft fuzzy feathers that were there yesterday had been replaced with stronger, tougher feathers, and there was a whole new tuft of soft feathers underneath. He looked down on his bed sheets, finding the soft plumage of yesterday scattered about the blankets, stark charcoal blotches against the starch white sheets. Quickly looking around the room to see if his brother had witnessed anything, all he found was a note that said Sam had gone out to the library to conduct some research.

Dean sighed with relief, and swiftly collected up the feathers strewn about the bed. He stuffed them in the garbage can underneath some of the other waste, hoping Sam wouldn't notice. He sat back on the bed and in a growl of frustration tilted his head to the ceiling and spat, "You'd better get your feathery ass down here, Cas!"

A sudden movement behind him made him swivel around on the bed, only to see Castiel crouched down on the sheets, inspecting his back, "I see why you called, Dean. This is very interesting," Castiel stated as monotone as ever.

"Interesting my _ass_! I'm freakin' out here! What the hell's going on?" Dean exploded, making Castiel recoil slightly from the outburst. He took a deep breath after a look of worry crossed Castiel's face, and aimed his irritated gaze at the stained beige motel room rug instead.

After a moment's pause, Castiel replied with a hint of amusement in his voice, "You're becoming an angel, Dean. You're still just a fledgling, and growing at a faster rate than normal angels do. You'll be very strong when mature," He explained, hand not quite touching Dean's back, "May I?" Castiel queried, asking to touch his new wings.

Dean was still mostly in shock, I mean come on a friggin' _angel_? All he did was nod numbly in response, Castiel carefully spreading his hands over the black appendages. The hunter sighed, Castiel's hands like cool water over a bad burn. He poked and prodded at Dean, but none of it gave him discomfort until Castiel's deft fingers found something beneath the plumage and squeezed it.

The groan that passed Dean's lips surprised both him and the angel, which was saying something. He hurriedly clamped a hand down over his mouth, eyes wide in shock as he turned to look at Castiel. The angel's face was dusted a light pink as he scrutinized a droplet of something clear that oozed down his fingers.

"Your glands are already producing oil," Casiel stated incredulously, staring at the substance on his hand.

"And that means..." Dean prompted, eyes locking with Castiel.

"It means you're maturing. You seemed to have skipped right over the fledgling state, and are becoming a full-fledged angel. Then again, given the peculiar circumstances to begin with, and how you were born, I'm not surprised," Castiel concluded, rubbing his fingers with the oil on them together, his eyes watching them almost hypnotically before flicking out his tongue and swiping some off. He let out this strangled grunt as the taste hit his tongue, so young and fresh and new.

Dean just stared at him, baffled and a little embarrassed for some odd reason, then blurted, "What the hell was that Cas?!" The baby wings on his back twitched with him in surprise, Castiel moving to the bed across from him to lock eyes with Dean.

"This also means if you do not find a mate soon, angels will flock to you in hopes that they can become that mate. You'll be a beacon of fornication in their eyes..." Castiel trailed off, head tilting to the side, then looked back at Dean, "In my eyes too."

"Whoa woah _whoa_, you're telling me that I'm about to be the virgin piece of meat fought over by angels? I say let the rat bastards come and kill each other," Dean huffed, still not believing what Castiel was saying, "And I mean, wouldn't it be all chick angels? Why'd you say 'you too'? I'm not gay, Cas."

"That would be unwise. They would know your whereabouts, as well as mine, and that is exactly what we don't want. As for me saying that, we angels do not discriminate against sex. Male or female, it is not of import. I, if I were to be your mate, would choose to wait until your wings were fully grown and mature, others would more than likely take you here and now. And probably impregnate you as well. They would be strangers, I am familiar to you. We do already share a more profound bond than any other." Castiel ended, Dean gawping at him for a good thirty seconds. It was the most Dean had ever heard the angel speak at once, and the topic didn't help his surprise.

He closed his eyes finally, massaging his temples and taking in a deep breath through his nose. He cracked open a curious eye as a whiff of something sweet hit his nostrils, standing out prominently against the stale air of the motel room. It smelled nearly as good as fresh baked pie. Hell, it smelled _better_. He took another tentative sniff, leaning slightly to the left and right to try and find the source of the scent.

It was only when he leaned forward in Castiel's direction that the smell intensified, the angel's expression deadpan as always, except for the single raised eyebrow. Castiel's eyes closed in understanding and he muttered in a hushed whisper, "You can smell me, can't you?"

At this point Dean was close enough to Castiel to hear him easily, and he leaned back, searching the angel's eyes for more information, "That's you? Why the hell do you smell like the best piece of goddam pie _ever_?"

"So I smell sweet to you... That was much faster than expected as well," Castiel mused, ignoring Dean.

"Hey! Feather boy! What's going on here?" Dean asked, eyes firm on Castiel.

"You already skipped the fledgling state, which in itself is unheard of, then you imprint on me. Usually this happens post-coitus. Dean, I am honored you chose me," Castiel's lips formed the softest smile Dean had ever seen the angel make, and his new wings twitched slightly behind him in response.

Dean didn't even understand what was happening anymore, and honestly just wanted Castiel out of his hair for a bit to sort out the ten thousand things running marathons in his mind. He was tired from the last two nights of bad sleep, and just wanted a nap. Lying back down on the bed he grumbled, "I need to think this over, I can't even think straight. I need a nap..."

Castiel made no move to leave.

"Cas, shoo," Dean grumbled as he tried to find a decent position on the lumpy motel bed.

"No. I will watch over you while you sleep. It is my duty to protect my prospective mate," Castiel stated evenly, sitting down in the lone chair in the room. Dean grumbled about how unbelievable all this angel crap was before finally dozing off, his back not bothering him in Castiel's presence.

It was about halfway through his nap when the pain started up again, lighting his back on fire. Dean rolled onto his stomach to try and lessen the pain, but to no avail. He called out, and suddenly cool, firm hands were at his back, smoothing and massaging the wings that sprouted there. Fist-fulls of baby feathers fell away from Dean's wings at Castiel's light touch, only to have adult ones sprout in their place. Usually this was a process that took months, and it was happening to Dean in less than a week. _No wonder he is in pain_, Castiel mused.

Eventually, like the nights before, the pain became too much and Dean blacked out and fell limp in Castiel's arms. His wings had doubled in size again, now spanning nearly four feet in either direction. A second pair had grown from beneath the first two, totaling four wings in all. Castiel had twelve wings himself, and secretly hoped Dean would not grow any more. If he did grow more wings than Castiel, it would make him Dean's underling. He didn't want to think about that.

Of course, it was right at this moment that Sam decided to waltz back into the motel room where he promptly dropped the burger he had brought back for Dean, adding another stain to the rug. He blinked a few times, trying to process what his eyes were relaying to his brain. He looked at Castiel, hoping the angel would confirm or deny his growing insanity.

"Dean has _wings_?!" He sputtered, refusing to tear his eyes away from the dark appendages sprouting from his brother's back.

"Yes," Was the simple reply given by Castiel, and Sam visibly relaxed at the notion that he was in fact not going bonkers, "He's sleeping right now. He needs his rest. Sam, your brother is now an angel."

Sam blinked a few times, the angel's words slowly making their way into his mind, "My brother is now an angel," he confirmed, voice distant as he tried to wrap his head around the idea.

"You should sit down. You look faint," Castiel stated, pointing at the chair on the other side of the room, which Sam sat heavily in.

Castiel spent the next hour explaining the same thing he had to Dean, not sparing any details. Sam's eyes widened when Castiel told him that Dean had already chosen his mate, his eyes widening further when Castiel told Sam it was the angel himself. Reacting just like his brother, he denied it. Couldn't believe Dean was an angel. But as the idea slowly sank into his skull, he decided it wasn't the worst thing to happen to Dean, hell it was probably one of the best.

Finally groaning and turning over, Dean flailed slightly at the sudden size change of his wings, air and feathers whooshing around the room as he panicked. He eventually opted to lie back on his stomach, wings expanding out to almost touch the ceiling. Peering out beneath the expanse of onyx feathers, he first saw Castiel with a pink tinge to his face, then to his horror, his brother.

"You should fold your wings back, Dean," Castiel stated with a slight shake to his voice, which he then dropped to a whisper as he leaned in, "Your glands are showing and I might not be _able_ to resist."

A small zing of _something_ trailed up Dean's spine as Castiel said this, and he immediately tested out his new muscles, and with some effort, brought his wings close to his body where he could feel them all the way down his back. Castiel relaxed slightly next to him, letting out a small sigh as he closed his eyes. It was only when the angel's mesmerizing gaze was torn away that Dean remembered his brother in the room.

"How much do you know?" Dean asked, unsure of how Sam was reacting to all this. Castiel's azure eyes opened themselves once more and Dean felt his heart jump strangely. He ignored it and looked to his brother for a reply.

"Castiel told me everything, Dean," he scoffed, standing up and starting to pace the room, "I couldn't believe it a first, but looking at you now… What the _hell_ man? How does this even _happen_?"

Dean sat up with some discomfort as he tried to acclimate himself to the sudden feeling and new muscles that lay on his back, turning toward his brother, "_Dude_, I don't even know myself. Cas here doesn't seem to be able to explain it either, so it looks like we're in a bit of a pickle. And I know for a fact that we ain't going to find any information about it from Bobby either, or any other place for that matter," he turned to Castiel, his wings twitching as if threatening to open as he laid his eyes on him, and he had to take a steady breath before continuing, "You know of anyone we can ask about this, Cas? I mean, come on, I can't be the first human-turned-angel."

Breaking eye contact with Dean, Castiel looked at his hands, then up at Sam, "In all of my years of existence, I have never heard even the whispers of rumors about humans turning to angels," he turned his steady gaze back to Dean, "And I have learned everything about the history of the universe.

"But," he continued, swiveling back to Sam, "If there was anyone who _might_ know something, it would be my brother," he finished evenly, the slightest bit of hesitancy flickering in his eyes.

Sam and Dean visibly tensed at the angel's words, knowing full well who he was talking about.

Gabriel.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow… I really didn't expect that many people to favorite, follow and review in such a short time! Thank you to all of my readers! Now as you know, I've added Gabriel to this and _no,_ I will _not_ be pairing Sam and Gabriel together. It's one of my least favorite parings from SPN, but it's definitely above ANYTHING with Bobby in it. –shudders- ANYWHO here comes _some_ SMEXY SMEX just like I promised! Enjoy. (P.S. WINGKINK OMG. You have been warned.)

Sorry in advance for any OOCness that is bound to happen.

I don't own any characters or anything and stuff. Not making a profit. JUST FOR FUN!

Rating M for Mmmmm yaoi

Don't like yoai? SIMPLE! Click the back button and we can all still be friends of magical rainbows and marshmallow-pooping unicorns! On the other hand, if you do like yaoi, SIMPLE! KEEP SCROLLING!

Please review!

"That's a great idea and all Cas, but, how in the hell are we going to get his attention?" Dean asked, turning his gaze to his angel companion. Castiel started to rifle through the many pockets that resided in his tan trench coat, muttering something under his breath about mortals and their clothing. Finally, he found what he was looking for and held it up, it was his cell phone.

"I thought I'd give him a call," he stated simply, as if he were answering a question from a small child. Dean just raised an eyebrow, "He has a cell phone now too? What is it; all the angels have magical angel cell phones now?" Dean retorted, put off by the slightly condescending way Castiel replied to his question.

"Dean, I know this is stressful for you–" Castiel started.

"No kidding," Dean interrupted, earning a worried glance from his brother.

"_But_," Castiel continued, "We need this information, no matter what the source."

"I agree with Castiel, Dean. We do need this. We need to know what is going on and if it has happened before," Sam agreed with his big, concerned eyes. Castiel looked back at Sam, grateful for the support. He flipped open his cell phone and began dialing.

"Fine, you guys do whatever. I'm going to stay here," Dean grunted, lying back on the bed and letting his wings relax over the blankets. He swore he heard Castiel take in a sharp breath, or maybe it was just his imagination.

"Why? Don't you know why wings sprouted out of your back?" Sam asked, genuinely confused.

Dean rolled his eyes, even though he knew Sam couldn't see them, "Dude, _hello, big wings sprouting out of my back_?"

"Oh. Right. Might look a little weird in public," Sam stated lamely.

"You don't say?" Dean huffed, then directed his voice at Castiel, "Yo, Cas, you got anything yet?"

Castiel had just hung up his cell as Dean asked, turning his droopy eyes with their sharp gaze to Dean's back, "Yes. He has agreed to meet with us, but I refuse to leave Dean here alone," He swiveled to lock eyes with Sam, "I know it is much to ask, but would you be willing to go in my stead?"

"I, uh, yeah, I guess," Sam stammered, caught slightly off-guard by the angel's request. Castiel nodded a curt thank you as Sam put on his coat, "What should I ask him?"

"Anything you can think of, I leave that to you," Castiel answered, eyes now fixated on Dean and his splayed wings. Sam gave a quick glance between the angel and his brother, suddenly getting the feeling that they were now ignoring him and left the room quietly.

The second Castiel was sure Sam was gone, was sure the last few rumbles of the Impala's engine had faded away; he reached out to touch Dean's outstretched wings. Dean was surprised by the sudden contact, and let out a low grunt in response, wings seemingly moving on their own as they spread out further and closer to Castiel's touch. The heavenly host had to close his eyes a moment, holding his will together. It was honestly a strange sensation for the angel, who was so usually able to hold himself within, and now how a single mortal, well, ex-mortal, could break nearly all the restraints on his self control.

"Cas," The sound was small and quiet, but Castiel could hear well enough as Dean talked into the sheets beneath him.

"Yes, Dean? What is it?" He asked just as softly, unsure what was going on in the hunter's head.

The whisper was barely auditable, even for the angel and his enhanced hearing, but he was able to catch the two simple words that slipped past Dean's lips, "I'm scared."

Castiel sat on the bed, hand still stroking one of Dean's ebony wings as they softly shimmered in the crappy motel lights. He sighed, "I wish I could offer more comfort for you, Dean," Castiel stated regretfully, his free hand clenching into a fist. It bothered him how much distress his future mate was in, and he felt helpless because of how little he knew.

"You're doing just fine, Cas. Just… Don't go anywhere," Dean hated how pathetic he sounded, but he was scared, freaked out and a little elated at the whole situation. The hand lightly touching his new wings calmed and soothed him, chasing his worries away for some time. He decided it wasn't all that bad, right before drifting off into sleep.

Sitting motionless, Castiel stayed by Dean's side while he slipped into slumber, hoping he would not be wrought with fits of pain again. His wishes were unheard, for after only an hour of sleep Dean began to sweat and groan with pain, his wings expanding further from his back, his second set growing and shedding their baby feathers as his first set swelled to their fully mature size. Castiel tried as hard as he could to soothe the writhing body beneath him, gently pulling baby feathers away from the new ones that pushed up underneath them. Dean started to flail about as new connections and muscles were made between his back and his brain, his second set of wings joining the fray.

By the time Dean had calmed down enough to stop his wings from flapping feathers, bits of paper and whatever else was light enough around the room, he laid sweaty and panting on the bed, wings extended to their full six foot length, his second set close behind and, to Castiel's surprise, a third set making a new home beneath the others.

_Six wings, _Castiel thought, genuinely surprised for the first time in a long while. He was still as in the dark as Dean was, and had absolutely no idea if Dean was going to grow any more. Still reeling slightly from his surprise, he finally laid eyes on Dean, really looking at him now that his first set of wings had matured. A deep smell hit his nostrils then, heavy and musky, thick and heady, his head spinning as if drunk. He swallowed hard, "Dean, if you would be so kind as to retract your wings," He managed to press through his lips, his tongue thick in his mouth.

"Nah…" Dean drawled, getting over the shock of the pain again, comfortable for once. He tried to move his wings, and stretched them out and over his back, the muscles and tendons loosening. A light crack emanated from one of his new joints as they settled, and he let out a soft sigh. He opened his eyes to look at Castiel who looked right back, eyes hot and burning. The hunter had to blink to make sure he wasn't just seeing things, and when Castiel's vision was unwavering he just had to ask, "You okay Cas? You look a little… flustered."

The angel realized he was nearly gawping at the hunter. It's not like it was his fault that he was spread out like that for the whole world to see, he didn't know what he was doing with his wings. He _so_ wanted to touch him, he could smell Dean's maturing glands beneath his wings. His wings which curved so elegantly in their structure and design, they captivated Castiel. Unable to tear his eyes away, his eyes followed every line and curvature of Dean's wings as if he was checking out an attractive woman.

Swallowing again, he stated as evenly as possible, "Your wings are amazing, Dean. Perfectly sculpted and arching. Very appealing to the eyes," He took another breath, "And you smell just as good."

"What do you mean I do? You're the one who smells like the goddamn pie king or something," Dean retorted, heart skipping a beat when the angel said his name. Finally getting some strength, he sat up on the bed and stretched his wings and arms out properly, his shirt barely holding on from the two gnashes in the back. Shrugging, he pulled out a knife and cut away his black t-shirt, it felt like it was choking his latest growth, his wings just wanted to be free from the cloth.

This, of course, did not help Castiel's predicament. Here Dean was, wings open and inviting, his bare, toned chest free of clothing, and his glands in plain sight.

It wasn't his fault.

It's not like he could help himself.

Right?

Castiel was on him between blinks of an eye, suddenly bearing down on Dean like a freight train, his own wings visible from his back. His were a smoky grey, looking almost as if they had been singed, the tips a darker shade of grey than where they met his shoulder blades. But Dean's eyes were not on Castiel's wings. They were on the angel's piercing blue orbs; the hunter's own wide and shocked from the sudden closeness between them.

"Dean," Castiel's voice rumbled from above him, making his wings spread wider on their own accord. Dean had no idea what was going on, all he knew is his brain had gone into overdrive, his heart trying to hammer its way out of his chest. He wanted _something_… He wanted sex. And when Dean wants sex, he wants it now.

Grabbing the front of Castiel's shirt, he smashed his lips to the angel's, catching him slightly off-guard. The kiss was sloppy, desperate and hot, teeth clacking and tongues wrestling as they fought for dominance over each other. They both seemed to have equal strength, until Castiel pressed an expertly placed thumb on one of Dean's glands. The hunter groaned into the kiss and relinquished control, the pleasure coursing through his body like none other before, clouding his senses in one single touch.

"Son of a bitch…" Dean grunted as Castiel's lips traveled down his jaw, mouth brushing over the rough stubble before nipping at the soft flesh of his neck. The angel's hands reached behind Dean's back, grabbing his wings at their base and hoisting him off the bed to straddle his lap so that they were no longer trapped beneath him. Dean let out another strangled groan as Castiel practically man-handled him with his superhuman strength, his jeans suddenly very tight and constricting around his crotch.

Castiel began to pull off his now ruined tan trench coat; it punctured with two holes from the sudden materialization of his wings from his back. For Dean, the angel was moving impossibly slow, and out flashed his knife again as he quickly and cleanly cut the fabric impeding his advancements. Castiel's flesh shone alabaster in the low lights of the room, his skin practically glowing as his toned muscles shifted underneath it. Dean's own tanned skin stood out starkly against the angel's as he pressed his chest to Castiel's, locking their lips in another bruising kiss. The angel's hands stayed on Dean's wings, locking him in place like how a human's would to the back of someone's head.

Reaching for Dean's glands again, Castiel squeezed them, hard, milking the oil from them as the hunter threw back his head and let a feral growl escape past his lips, nearly releasing in his pants from the sensation. Castiel licked the oil from his hands, pupils dilating to huge dimensions as he spread the rest over his own wings, marking himself with Dean's scent.

"Dean," The angel stated sultrily, extending his own wings for better access. It was then that Dean saw Castiel's own glands, already oozing oil onto his down feathers. Dean took this as an invitation, the only instruction he needed in the way Castiel said his name; how it shook his spine and echoed in his very soul. He reached out hesitantly, and gently touched Castiel's glands, the oil sliding onto his fingers warm and light as the angel let out a low grunt. The scent that hit Dean's nose as he agitated the glands beneath Castiel's wings hit him like a ton of bricks, sweet, sticky, and thick. His mind blanked out for a moment as he just took in the sensation, bringing his fingers to his lips, and flicking out his tongue hesitantly.

The flavor and scent was too much. Too heavy. Too hot. He came in his pants just from the sensation, pleasure ripping through his body almost painfully, his wings shuddering with spasms as he released his orgasm. The angel had barely touched him. They were still half clothed. And Castiel was still _much more_ than half hard. Dean's ears picked up on the fluttering of wings, guessing them to be Castiel's when an amused and light-hearted voice pricked his ears.

"Goodness, little brother, put your wings away. You're being indecent. I already saw enough of you as a kid," The voice nearly laughed as poor Sam tried to cover his eyes and will away the whole thing.

"Gabriel," Castiel nearly snarled, surprising Dean with the ferocity of his voice. If looks could kill… Hell, Castiel's look _could_ kill, Gabriel took no notice. He kept that stupid grin on his face, and walked to the bedside, face right in Castiel's.

"I heard you had a _little_ problem, don't you?" he snickered, his eyes flicking to Castiel's crotch.

"Yes," It took all of Castiel's will power not to knock his older brother down and kill him for interrupting the marking ritual with Dean, for the hunter had yet to put the angel's oil on his own wings, sealing their relationship and making it nearly impossible for other angels to mark Dean. He was furious, and Dean could feel it, he could feel it in his mind as if he himself was angry. The sudden awareness was surprising, but more so was the fact that Sam had just seen him like _this_, some angel's bitch.

"Now, what is it you had to ask me, little brother?" Gabriel's condescending tone filled Dean's ears as a sudden tiredness gripped him after his massive orgasm, his eyes closing as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness and fell languid in Castiel's lap.

A/N: COCK BLOCK! You may all kill me now.

Don't forget to review so far!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Now after making you guys wait a whole extra week and then some… PUT DOWN YOUR PITCHFORKS AND ENJOY THE PR0NZ! Maybe I was stalling because of suspense… Or maybe it was because I was lazy. Probably because I was lazy… Haha anywho. DON'T HATE ME.

I apologize for any OCCness that may ensue!

Just doing this for fun, I intend to make no profit and the characters belong to the people they belong to and all that fancy stuff.

Rating M for Mmmmmm yaoi.

Don't like yoai? SIMPLE! Click the back button and we can all still be friends of magical rainbows and marshmallow-pooping unicorns! On the other hand, if you do like yaoi, SIMPLE! KEEP SCROLLING!

Please review and tell me if I should continue with this series, or end it here. Thank you!

Enjoy.

Castiel was still simmering in frustration as he snapped his fingers, cleaning up Dean's soiled pants and re-clothing the both of them. Dean awoke with a start as a few loose feathers fell from his wings, Castiel's angel powers snapping him back to reality. The angel curtly rose from the bed and pointed to the obvious problem that now took up nearly a quarter of the room, Dean's wings. Dean noticed that the angel's had disappeared after Castiel fixed them up, and he felt foolish that his were still out, wide and baring. He quickly, with some effort, folded them to his back, the inky tips of his feathers reaching to his knees and forcing him to stand.

"How do I make these stupid things turn invisible?" The hunter grumbled as he had to find his center of gravity again, the new growth to his wings nearly tipping him off balance. Gabriel nearly chuckled, but Castiel shot him a sharp glare, not in any mood to play around.

"Well, this is certainly a pickle, hmmm?" A sly smile crept up Gabriel's face as he made his way over to Dean, walking around him in a big enough circle so as not to touch him. Finishing his small trek, he locked eyes with Dean, "And, exactly how long ago did this start happening, fledgling?"

The nickname made Dean cringe inwardly, and his eyes hardened, "The middle of last week," He replied gruffly, as equally not amused by the older angel as Castiel was.

"I see…" He vaguely stated as he paced around the room.

"So have you seen anything like it?" Sam broke the silence that had dragged on for nearly five minutes as Gabriel paced the room, face serious in concentration for once. His eyes connected with Sam's as he replied, "No, I have not specifically _seen_ anything myself, but I have heard stories of another mortal who turned into an angel…"

He trailed off, for dramatic effect or to actually ponder the subject no one knew, but Dean was impatient and irked, asking irritably, "Care to enlighten us on the subject?"

"You mortals call him by a different name than us, you may actually know him. Quite well in fact. You humans call him Jesus," Gabriel replied, the tiniest of a smile worming its way onto his lips.

"Wait wait wait, _the_ Jesus, like 'God's son' Jesus? The guy who died and rose three days later? Turned water to wine and all that other shit?" Dean asked, flabbergasted. Castiel's demeanor had not changed at all, in fact he seemed unaffected by what his brother had said, but Dean knew he was more than likely searching his vast angel intelligence on the subject.

"Yes," Was the simple reply Dean achieved from the older angel, he didn't bother to explain any further, and just let the news sink in.

"Actually…" Dean chuckled, "That's kinda cool. Hey Sammy, I'm the new Jesus!" An amused and disbelieving smile worked to relax the younger Winchester, the whole ordeal had left him stressed and shaken up, seeing his brother like this, and seeing his brother like… _that_. He suppressed a shudder.

"Umm, that's where you're wrong," Gabriel shot down, "Because you are Dean, and not Jesus. So, you are the new Dean. If you're lucky someone will write you into their novel and future generations will revere your name and parents will name children after you… Actually that's something Chuck already has done. So no, you are not Jesus. But you are exactly like him."

Dean just blinked as his brain tried to process the information, barely getting enough time to grasp the whole thought of _I'm like friggin Jesus_ that kept running circles in his head. Gabriel continued on, "See, what actually happened, and you mortals failed to notice, is in fact Jesus had not died. He was going through the same change you are currently experiencing, just, even more condensed. Where you humans thought him dead, he was really just knocked out as his body changed, the thing speeding the growth being him touched by God.

"Now, you specifically were not touched by God, but by one of the heavenly hosts, which is potent, but not nearly as potent as the big man upstairs," He pauses to glance at Castiel who had the smallest hint of disbelief on his features, "And," he continued, "That is what has sped up the process for you. See, while Jesus was in that stupid rock tomb the mortals thought would seal him off from the world, it was Michael, I believe, who came down to his aid as he was changing. With his help, and his loving mind you, they bonded quickly, which changed Jesus into a full-fledged angel by the third day, when he so-called 'rose from the dead'. He did the whole hovering in the sky and 'I'm an angel now, bitches!' but humans, as stupid as ever, believed him to be off to rest by God's side. That was far from true, that much I know, for I have heard that Michael still has him hidden away in a corner of heaven, all to himself, the selfish little bastard. Now, any questions?"

The room was quiet for a full minute, and surprisingly it was Castiel who broke the silence, "Is what you say true, brother?"

"To the extent of my knowledge, but remember, like the Bible, this is just another story," His eyes locked with his younger brother's, sober and staid. Castiel looked a bit surprised at the intensity of his brother's gaze, and nodded curtly in acceptance.

"What does this mean we do now, Gabriel? For he is not safe here, not until the rites have been sealed between us. I would ask of you to leave, but it looks as if you would not do my bidding regardless," Castiel stated in deep monotone.

"Maybe I want him myself, little bro. Never thought of that, didja?" Gabriel challenged, light dancing behind his eyes.

Castiel bristled, looking like a cat ready to pounce, his whole body stiff, his eyes gleaming menacingly. His mouth had formed into a snarl, "You wouldn't dare, Gabriel."

"Would I?" He had tensed as well, waiting for Castiel to attack. They stood like that for what seemed like an eternity before Gabriel dared to reach out and poke at Dean's arm.

Castiel snapped.

There was a flash of bright light that consumed the room as Castiel attacked his brother, and in the instant before Dean saw the most savage and nearly beastly face lay itself on Castiel's features, wings out, eyes glowing, he looked like one of the monsters he and his brother tried to kill on a daily basis. And it scared him. It scared him more than anything he'd seen in his entire life.

After the great whoosh of wings and wind died down from inside the motel room, Sam and Dean stayed on the alert, straining to hear anything anywhere. The silence was stagnant and seemingly never ending, until somewhere off in the far distance, it was as if someone had dropped an elephant from a plane, a deep loud resounding _thoomp_. Dean sprang forward, though he was not sure on where he was going, and just started to pace the room in worry. Sam decided to sit back down so he didn't join Dean in wearing a hole in the rug. After another pregnant pause, the whoosh of wings could be heard again, and Dean's head snapped up to see who the victor was.

The sigh of relief that escaped his lips surprised himself with its intensity, he hadn't noticed he was holding his breath, but he didn't let that show as he nearly tackled the angel with a ferocious hug.

"I was not sure if Gabriel was joking or not with that threat, apparently he was," Castiel's words were unaffected by Dean's affections, but he let the smallest smile spread over his lips for the hunter.

"Man Cas, you had me worried there for a moment," Dean admitted. Castiel grasped Dean by his shoulders with a bruising strength, forcing the hunter's body away from his own as he gazed deeply and intensely into his green pools which were wide in surprise.

"Don't ever worry about me, Dean. I will always protect you," The angel stated truthfully, eyes burning with an intensity Dean had never seen before, human or otherwise. Breaking his gaze, he set it on Sam, who startled at the force of his stare, "Sam, if you would be so inclined to purchase another room, it would be well advised."

Sam blushed and nodded in understanding, looking back once between Castiel and Dean before leaving the room.

Once he had left enough that he couldn't sense him anymore, Castiel sat heavily on the bed and put his face in his hands, sighing deeply. The gesture surprised Dean, never seeing the angel show much of his frustration or stress or, hell, anything. He sat down next to the angel an instinctively put a hand on his back, rubbing in small, soothing circles. Castiel looked up at him, face looking extremely tired, and smiled.

Dean was dumbstruck.

The way his face curved in what could not be mistaken for anything but pure joy sent a warm and fuzzy feeling through Dean's body to settle comfortably in his gut. If he was a woman, Dean would have said that he had swooned. Had fallen. Right there and then… If he was a woman. But he was not a woman.

And he had fallen.

He laid a slow, smoldering kiss on Castiel's forehead, the angel sliding his eyes closed in appreciation of the gesture. When his eyes opened again, his azure pools burned with hot emotion that radiated protection, want and love.

Dean wasn't about to lie and say he didn't want the angel, how he so wanted him, but the turmoil of the day's events left him exhausted, and he wasn't completely over his earlier fainting spell, pure adrenaline the only thing keeping him awake. He laid back on the bed, frustrated with his wings now since they took up the whole of the mattress as he couldn't make them invisible like the other angels could.

"How in the hell do you do that?" He asked bewildered, pointing to Castiel's empty back.

"You must imagine it, imagine they are made of the finest spider webs or clearest water. Each angel has a different way of doing so. I imagine mine like a soft summer breeze, you must find what is best for you," He instructed, gently petting one of Dean's wings. The hunter closed his eyes and thought of every clear thing he could ever think of, searching through a vast number of possibilities, when one suddenly struck him and stood out from the rest. Focusing on it, he could feel the weight on his back lessen until when he looked, his wings had disappeared.

"Very good," Castiel praised, "What is it you imagined?"

Dean chuckled, "The Impala's windshield. I look through it every day, you know?"

"So it is a part of you. You have made great progress this past week, Dean. I have no doubts for you," Castiel seemed proud of him, and Dean nearly blushed at his words.

Now finally comfortable for once in the past week, his body at last succumbed to the call of sleep. He slept so well for many hours that Castiel was led to believe the change was over, but once again he was proven wrong. In the wee hours of the morning, Dean's wings suddenly materialized again, the pain more intense and extreme than before as they went from nothingness to almost cancerous growth. His second pair of wings expanded to be a few inches smaller than his first set, reaching their mature size as baby feathers from his third set showered down his back in fluffy rivers. Dean had become completely paralyzed from this change, the strain on his back and body immense as everything Castiel attempted to soothe him failed.

Just as he was about to choke out a sobbing scream, the pain subsided and he wilted on the mattress, his third set of wings already reaching their full length. Castiel was taken aback, and let out a sharp breath.

Dean's wings were flawless, perfectly shaped, perfectly arched, and perfectly black with iridescent speckles that reflected and shimmered in the dull light of the motel room. He couldn't help but reach out and touch their… beauty. Castiel couldn't find another word for it. Beautiful. Stunning. Gorgeous. He couldn't tear his eyes away as Dean finally rolled over slightly to notice the angel staring at him intently.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked rhetorically. Castiel had to close his eyes and take in a breath as he rearranged his mind to speak properly, answering the hunter's question anyway, "There are a number of things you could assist me with, Dean. I can think of at least one hundred."

Dean just let out a shaky chuckle as his body adjusted yet again to the change, his joints creaking as they settled and he tested his now fully-developed muscles, spreading and retracting his wings with ease. He was too tired to bother making them invisible, and just let them rest on the bed.

Before he knew it, a quiet flutter entered his ears as he heard what must have been Gabriel enter the room, "Oh look, little fledgling finally grow up?" he mocked.

"What are you doing here?" Castiel demanded, standing at the ready.

"Well, I decided, hell, I _do_ want a little slice of that there fresh meat, hmm?" Gabriel locked eyes with Castiel, tone serious and joking at the same time.

Another white flash erupted before Dean's eyes and he was forced to close them, the room suddenly empty when he opened them once more. It was not five minutes later that Castiel returned with a flutter of feathers and wings, tie askew, shirt untucked, trench coat wrinkled. He was on Dean like a strong magnet, pushing him onto the bed, eyes burning as he roughly took the hunter's mouth. The action greatly surprised Dean, who tried to push him away.

"Cas, what the h-hell?" He managed to get out after he pulled his head away.

"No time to talk, Dean. I must mark you before other angels come. Time is of the essence," He ground out as he proceeded to take off Dean's shirt and pants with a snap of his fingers, removing his own clothes as well.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold up," Dean tried to resist, but there was just so much _Castiel_. The angel's lips burned hot trails down his neck and chest, his fingers pinching and tweaking his nipples skillfully. His calloused hands traveled down Dean's body, rough and unforgiving, gentle and loving.

"No," Castiel replied simply before he ran his tongue up Dean's clothed member, it stirring to life quickly as the hunter let out a low groan. The angel grabbed Dean's wings, pulling him off the bed and into his lap to straddle his hips, their erections rubbing against each other harshly. The sudden contact made Dean moan hotly, his hands reaching for something to grab on. They made contact with the soft downy feathers of Castiel's wings, which were slick with his oil that oozed from his glands. It was then that he felt his own oil slowly dripping down his sides and matting in his feathers.

"So much oil. To be expected from a fledgling," Castiel remarked, running his fingers through it and proceeded to smear it over Dean's sides. Wherever Castiel's oil-slicked hands went, Dean's skin burned as if on fire, goose bumps rising on his flesh. He reached for Castiel's own glands and squeezed one experimentally, the angel grunting and closing his eyes in response as Dean coaxed the oil from it. It rolled down his hand in clear rivulets, the scent invading and overwhelming his nostrils as his head became fogged and heavy with _Castiel_. His smell, his face, his essence, his everything swallowed and encompassed Dean as each other's oils and sweat and saliva mixed, he didn't even notice that the angel had removed their underwear as Dean rutted ungraciously against the angel.

They had marked. Castiel was now Dean's. Dean was now Castiel's. It was a liberating and wonderful feeling, and Dean relished in it. His very soul felt full, whole, complete.

Castiel pushed him back down on the bed, Dean's wings open and splayed over the mattress as his oils ran freely from his glands, soaking into the sheets. He squeezed the hunter's glands expertly, milking the oil from them to coat his hands, then moved them down to smear a finger over Dean's entrance. He squirmed, surprised by the sudden contact _down there_ but let the angel continue nonetheless. Pushing a finger in, it slid in easily with the help of the oil, and Castiel was soon shoving and stretching three fingers inside of Dean, getting impatient for once in his life. Castiel took some oil from his own glands and coated his cock with it, the flesh hot and flushed in his fingers, a sensation Castiel rarely felt.

But when Dean looked up at him, flushed and panting, eyes emanating lust and want and love that broke Castiel's final string of patience, and he thrust in unceremoniously. Dean let out a nearly inhuman sound that seemed to be a mix of a moan and a scream as Castiel filled him _oh so nicely_.

It was an almost majestic scene to behold, two bodies entangled with one another in the throes of love, wings sprouting gracefully from their backs as they joined again and again, electricity crackling in the air between them. Castiel was a thorough and passionate lover, his cock just the right length to dig it's way deep inside Dean, hitting his sweet spot over and over and sending him to orgasm in mere minutes, the heat of Dean clenching and holding Castiel in his place like he belonged there. The angel soon came after one particularly deep and hard thrust, the smack of skin against skin resounding in the room as the chorus of their pants and moans filled the air.

Finally pulling out with a slick pop, Castiel laid beside a completely soiled and exhausted Dean, wrapping him in the warmth of his wings like a cocoon. They rested for what seemed like an eternity, just savoring each other's presence and nearness and connectedness. They were nearly one being, two halves of the same whole.

And Dean was damn well okay with it.

A/N: Soooo should I keep up with this? Or just end it here? REVIEW PLEASE! Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: SURPRISE CHAPTEERRRR! Since so many people OMG ACTUALLY WANT ME TO KEEP WRITING WAT WAT I LOVE ALL OF YOU FOREVER. Here's another chapter. I wasn't exactly certain on what to write for this, so I hope you'll excuse me if the plot kinda goes ppffllllt –blows raspberry- BUT I WILL KEEP UP WITH PR0NZ, SINCE I GUESS 97% OF YOU GAIZ ARE HERE FOR THAT. It's okay I still love you. MORE LIKE YOU'RE MY FAVORITES. If you squint in this chapter, you may catch a glance of Sabriel! Aaaaaanywho. If any of you have an idea for some angel-y things for Dean and Castiel to do, review and tell me!

My apologies in advance for any OOCness that will undoubtedly happen.

I'm not making a profit or stealing characters from people, AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THAT!

Rating M for Mmmmmmm yaoi.

Don't like yoai? SIMPLE! Click the back button and we can all still be friends of magical rainbows and marshmallow-pooping unicorns! On the other hand, if you do like yaoi, SIMPLE! KEEP SCROLLING!

Reeeeeevieewwwww please!

The obnoxious pounding on the door didn't help Dean with his obnoxious pounding headache. Groaning, he rolled over in bed, his arm stuck to his side with… Is that oil? The whole night came back to him in a crashing wave and he was suddenly very much _awake_.

"Good morning, Dean," Castiel stated simply, wide blue eyes trained on him as if he had been watching the entire night, which he probably had. The pounding sounded at the door again, and Dean groaned once more before bellowing "WHO IS IT?"

The voice was quiet and hesitant, "Uh, dude, it's me, Sam."

"Oh shit…" Dean looked at the state he was in, slicked up in angel oil, stark naked and at half staff. He rubbed his hands over his eyes and made to get up.

"Let me help, Dean," Castiel offered, snapping his fingers. The hunter suddenly found himself cleaned, clothed and _cared for_ all in one instant. His wings were still a problem though, and he concentrated for a moment until they disappeared from sight. He then went to the door, unlocking it and swinging it open to find his lanky brother standing awkwardly in the doorway holding two bags of greasy breakfast food.

"I thought you'd be… Hungry," He chose his words carefully, trying to minimize his already heightened embarrassment. Dean let him in and Castiel exchanged knowing glances with the younger Winchester. He set the food down on the small motel table, but it was when Sam opened up the shiny foil packages that Dean's appetite kick-started at the smell of eggs, cheese and _bacon_. Eagerly sitting at the table, he ripped open the other bag and dove into the steamy deliciousness of breakfast food. When he was half way through his hash browns, he noticed Sam staring at him.

"What?" He asked with a mouth half-full, knowing that there was something on the other's mind.

"Nothing, really. Just, you look happy," Sam answered truthfully, taking a sip from his frappe-latte-mocha-whatever. Dean stopped mid-chew. What Sam had said was right, he was happy. Is. Has been since he started the change, no matter how painful it was. Something inside him had filled in and healed over the hole that had gaped in his chest for so long, a pain that endlessly throbbed at the back of his mind. He felt good. Whole.

He made no external sign to his revelation, just shrugging instead, but he could feel Castiel's eyes boring into the back of his head, eliciting a soft and peaceful radiance that calmed his very soul. The brothers ate the rest of their meal in silence, at least until an unwanted guest appeared out of nowhere.

"Yo, bro. How goes it?" Gabriel grinned as he stretched out languidly on the bed, catching the younger Winchester's eye briefly before he looked away. Castiel was on him in a flash, teeth bared. Dean could almost feel that the angel's feathers were ruffled, despite their invisibility.

"What do you want now, Gabriel?" Castiel grated through his teeth, fist clenching at Gabriel's shirt.

"You know, Castiel, I thought you were really smart. But it seems you've forgotten one important thing," The archangel made no move to attack, and Castiel eased up slightly at his words.

"I have not forgotten anything within my…" He trailed off as it suddenly hit him.

"Do you remember now, little bro? You need approval first, which you seem to have forgotten like the oblivious bitch in heat you are, how do you think the Elders feel?" Gabriel managed to sit up as he pulled a lollipop out of god knows where and unwrapped it, sticking it in his mouth, Sam's eyes following the movement.

"The… Elders…" Castiel whispered, then turned abruptly around to meet a confused Dean, voice suddenly clipped and commanding, "We need to move Dean, _now_."

The whole room was suddenly engulfed in a white light so pure and bright and _good_ it brought Sam and Dean to their knees, and the most pleasant sound rang in their ears that rendered them nearly catatonic.

"They're here," Was the last thing Dean heard as for the first time ever he saw his angel _scared_.

When consciousness finally reached him again, Dean awoke to a dark hallway that seemed to go on forever that was lit with a line of torches. He groaned and rolled over, arm hitting a warm body next to him. Blinking a few times, his vision cleared and he recognized the lanky figure next to him.

"Hey, Sammy, hey, wake up," He grunted as he smacked at his younger brother. Sam let out a responding groan and brought a hand to his face, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. By then Dean had already gotten up and had begun to survey their surroundings, picking a torch off of the wall.

"Where are we?" Sam asked as he peeled himself off of the floor.

"I dunno, but that was some powerful angel mojo back there," The older Winchester responded, "Cas said something about angel Elders? I thought there were only archangels?"

"I'm just as confused as you are, Dean. Looks like the only option we have now is to follow this hallway to wherever it leads," Sam concluded, squinting his eyes to try and see further down the corridor.

"Best get started then," Dean sighed as he began to trudge down the empty hall. They walked for what seemed to be hours, Sam's watch defective in whatever dimension or angel-land they were in. The hall followed a slight curve, making it impossible to see too far ahead, and was set at a minute downhill slope, at least to what the brothers could tell. They never passed by a door, or another corridor or anything else for that matter except the continuous line of torches clinging to the cold brick walls.

Eventually, a light shone up ahead akin to the one that graced them back in the motel room, and a hope for an end to the hallway sparked in both the hunters. They finally, _finally_, reached a door at the end, the light spilling out of the window installed in its frame. Checking the handle, they found it unlocked and opened it, the door swinging inwards with a soft whisper.

To say the space before them was huge counted as an understatement, a gigantic understatement. The walls vaulted to the ceiling that seemed to be almost two hundred feet up, all delicate arches and fragile curves. Gold and silver cherubs peeked out from behind every corner and column, the entire room covered in their brilliance alongside inlays of rare woods and stones. Sam and Dean stopped dead in their tracks as the sight shocked them, their eyes too slow to soak in the magnificence that surrounded them, and all too soon a voice floated towards them, light and airy, "Dean and Samuel Winchester, we humbly invite you to walk in our halls, to gaze at our beauty, to taste our fare, to talk with the beings that created, that destroyed, that are your world. They request your presence, yet bid you to stay your welcome and rest from your journey that undoubtedly has strained your corporeal forms. Since you are familiar, Castiel will be showing you to your rooms."

A light fluttering of wings was heard behind them, and they spun suddenly to look at… Was that Castiel? The being before them resembled anything but a human, white form pure and glowing in the already brilliant hall, but the angel's wing tips that were singed black from the pits of hell stood out starkly from its body in comparison.

"Cas, is that you?" Dean whispered.

"Dean," A familiar gravelly voice filled Dean's ears, so painfully Castiel it nearly brought tears to the usually tough hunter's eyes. The angel then regarded Sam, "Sam, welcome. It was my poor foresight that led us here, and for that I must endow you with my sincerest apologies. You do not have much say in the matter, Sam, for you are not directly involved as Dean and I are. You are free to wander the halls, and if you so desire anything at all, will it, and it will be given to you. Your room is the one on the left, surrounded by gold cherubs. Dean," His attention shifted back to the older hunter, "Your room is to the right, outlined with silver cherubs. I shall meet you there shortly after you have settled in, there is much to talk about. Also, you may find that your wings will appear randomly, this is part of the natural process, and you may find that your physical body will start to break down. This is to make way for your 'true' form, so to speak. I know you are both tired from all that has been happening, and you must excuse my long-winded speech, go now and rest."

As quickly as Castiel had appeared, he vanished, leaving two very stunned Winchesters standing in a hallway owned and made by _angels_. It was also at that very second that Dean's wings decided to show themselves in their full glory, ebony feathers spread out and extended in the wideness of the space. The silver and gold that adorned the walls reflected off of the iridescent glow of his wings, making them sparkle and shine in the bright light.

"Dude, woah," Was all Sam could manage, looking at the wings sprouting from his own brother's back.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Dean huffed as he tromped down the hall towards his room, suddenly in a sour mood. What the hell did the angels want from him anyway? Hadn't he already proven and shown that he wanted to be with Castiel? What did it matter to them anyway? Questions spun in his head that he had no answer to, running in and endless circle that began to give him another headache.

"You alright? I think we just need to lie low for a while, recuperate. What better place than a hall owned by angels, huh?" Sam chuckled lightly, trying to lift the heavy curtain that seemed to have suddenly fallen over Dean.

"Yeah, some R&R sounds pretty damn good right now Sammy. I'll see you when I see you I guess," Dean agreed, opening his door and shutting it softly behind him. The hunter looked about his new settings, a lush, plump bed and expensive looking satin sheets sat before him, as well as a dresser, a table and a few chairs, a couch and a love seat. He went to go sit on the bed when he noticed something strange.

_He was missing one of his fingers_.

In its place was a light blue glowing appendage, mimicking the shape of his finger. Panicking slightly, he watched as another one of his digits seemed to dissolve away to be replaced by the light, and it was also at this moment that Castiel decided to show up again.

"Cas, what the hell is going on here?" He asked, completely distressed.

"I see your physical form is losing shape, this is a completely natural process, Dean," The glowing figure before him soothed, and what Dean took to be his hands clasped over the hunter's. The contact between them now was different. It felt more real. Closer. As if their very souls were touching. It was in fact, their grace.

"This is your grace taking shape, Dean, just like every angel before you has done. It is the most becoming shade of blue," He added, removing his grace from Dean's to show the older Winchester. His hands had become something else, they were still hands, but at the same time weren't. They were _more_. Replaced with a soft blue glow, Dean saw his grace. He saw himself. He saw his _true_ self. And that realization was all it took for his physical form to break away, for all his stops to be removed, for him to just _be_.

And it was just perfect.

He reached out to Castiel, their graces touching and mingling with each other, his emotions suddenly so open and raw and _powerful_ that he feared them. He feared his love, he feared his want, he feared his need, and yet caved into their relentless wave of _feeling_. Of _being_.

He no longer knew if he was kissing Castiel, no longer knew if he was touching him, holding him, because he was Castiel, and Castiel was him. They were one being, one entity, and the pleasure he derived from that was so intense and unadulterated it made his essence sing with a voice he never knew existed. He sang, with the voice of an angel.

After a long, sweet while, Dean suddenly awoke back to himself. He became aware of his own consciousness again, and his form reflected that, taking shape of his normal human body, fingers and all. Looking over at Castiel, he was surprised to find that he too had formed into his vessel's shape, azure eyes open and watching Dean in idle contemplation.

Lying on the soft fabrics of the bed, he took in the moment, soaking and pressing it into his mind, wanting to remember this peaceful blip. It suddenly became apparent to Dean that he was missing all of his clothes, but he did not care, it was just him and his angel. The two angels together.

This was a very pleasing thought, and he rolled over and smiled as he planted a light kiss onto Castiel's forehead.

"Dean, how are you feeling?" Castiel asked when the hunter pulled away. It took him a few minutes to gather his thoughts, for Dean himself didn't exactly know how to describe it.

"I uh, man I don't know Cas, all I know is that it's good," Dean replied sheepishly, rolling onto his back. Castiel was suddenly looming over him, pupils dilated, wings unfurled, and voice deep and rough, "Then show me, oh hunter mine."

Castiel then kissed him, Dean was sure this time he was, and slid his tongue between the hunter's lips to claim his mouth in one smooth move. Dean's wings formed behind him, splaying out on the bed as his body was suddenly stimulated by the overbearing angel, oil glands bared and already oozing. The angel leaned down and placed his mouth on the gland of Dean's left side, his hand stimulating the other expertly as the hunter shamelessly released all over Castiel's chest.

"That was faster than expected," Castiel stated frankly, Dean a heaving, quivering mess beneath him as he came down from his orgasm.

"Son of a—just give me a second, Jesus Christ," Dean sputtered as he tried to regain control of his breathing, yet failed miserably as his eyes locked onto the very stiff member dangling between Castiel's legs, his own length rising once more.

"It already seems that your body is prepared for another orgasm Dean, shall we continue?" Castiel asked nonchalantly. Dean just blinked at the angel until Castiel lowered his body onto his, their lengths sliding along one another and dragging a deep moan out of the hunter's chest. Giving permission with a smoldering kiss, the hunter wove his fingers into the angel's own wings, giving his glands a squeeze. His hips rolled up as Castiel's rolled down, and before he knew it he was on his hands and knees, the angel's strong grip grasping him by the base of the wings to roll him over.

Holy fuck did he like it when Castiel man-handled him.

He could feel the angel's hands all over him, feeling every curve and muscle, mapping out the hunter's skin with his fingers. He shivered slightly, until an unexpected slap on the ass jolted him forward, his wings flaring to try and regain balance as Castiel muttered something in Enochian behind him. At first from the stun of the hit to his rear and the fact that Castiel barely murmured it, his ears didn't quite pick it up the first time around. Maybe it had something to do with his own angel mojo, but when Castiel muttered it a second time he understood it completely.

_Holy shit does Castiel have a dirty mouth._

There were no English words, or any human words, to compare it to and Dean let out a low groan, his cock becoming impossibly harder between his legs. He himself didn't speak Enochian—that he knew of—and so replied in his native tongue as best he could, "_Just fuck me already._"

Castiel gripped the hunter's wings tight as he entered him, hard, fast and dry, yet his body yielded to him. He felt no sting or strain as the older angel thrust into him, and he chalked it up to angel mojo once again.

Dean's wings widened and flared with every one of Castiel's movements, pushing him further onto the angel's length as Castiel's own wings matched his own to put more power behind his thrusts. Castiel's hand snaked its way between the hunter's legs to grasp at his swollen sex, slick with pre-come and his earlier release as it mingled with the oil he had wiped from his glands.

Once again Castiel's hands were on him, strong grip flipping him onto his back, pinning his wings beneath their bodies as he thrust into him again, the surprise of the sudden change in position evident on Dean's face as released a shuttering groan. Their eyes locked as Castiel slid in and out of him, and it was all that it took to send them both over the edge, Castiel's wings beating back in one forceful motion to seat himself deeply inside of the hunter's ass, his searing seed releasing itself onto Dean's tight heat.

They stayed like that for a long moment, breaths calming slowly as Castiel removed himself from Dean, the hunter letting out a strange grunt as he did so at the sudden lack of fullness. He rolled over onto his stomach, letting his wings drape over the bed as Castiel laid beside him quietly.

"Was that enjoyable, Dean?" Serious blue eyes found his green ones after a few minutes silence.

"Did you want a real answer to that, or was my performance in bed not convincing enough?" Dean huffed at the question.

"Oh, it was very convincing Dean. I do not doubt your acting skills. Though I am quite certain you were not acting when we both achieved org—"

"Okay okay," Dean cut him off, "No, I was not acting. Yes, it was enjoyable. Happy?"

"Yes,"

"Okay, good. Glad I cleared that up,"

"Does this mean you wish to orgasm again soon?"

"Cas… Take a nap,"

"Dean, we do not need to sleep. We do not need to eat. We do not need to take a break. We do not—"

"Okay let me stop you right there. I am still pretty close to a human, so I need to cool off,"

"How long do I have to wait for you to 'cool off', Dean?"

"I don't know, there's no set time! Go take a nap or stare at me while I sleep or something,"

"Okay Dean,"

"One more thing,"

"Yes Dean?"

"Do you have to say my name so much?"

"I like the way it sounds,"

The hunter said nothing after this, a warm feeling spreading in his chest as the words Castiel spoke settled into his mind. He didn't know anything about these angel Elders, but they didn't seem so much of a threat with Castiel right there. Closing his eyes, he easily drifted off into a light sleep.

It was some time later when Castiel climbed carefully out of bed and clothed himself. He sighed deeply and looked to the corner of the room where, if you knew what you were looking for, a shadowy figure crouched in the corner.

"Was that proof sufficient enough, Elder?" He inquired, voice gruff and monotone.

"It shall suffice for now, Castiel. The real test will be when he wakes. If he does," The Elder crooned cryptically.

"What else must I do to prove my devotion towards this mortal, who is no longer a mortal?" Castiel asked, voice tinged with slight annoyance.

"Due time, Castiel. Due time," The Elder then disappeared from the room, leaving Castiel the most frustrated he had ever been in all of his existence.

A/N: Wooooooo okay so like stuff is happening now and like stuff. So yeah. Stuff. Review please!


End file.
